Her Brilliant Mind
by mistyluna04
Summary: "Leave as a girl, return as a woman, and let the brilliance of your mind outshine the past."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All plots and characters you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling.

This story will only loosely follow the events of HBP and the succeeding books.

Her Brilliant Mind

She stood in front of the gates, transfixed at the sight before her. The castle, so tall, so imposing, made her feel like an 11-year-old girl again. It seemed as if no Battle of Hogwarts took place more than a decade ago. She was a bit breathless from having apparated from Hogsmeade, and she clutched her sensible leather satchel, a facsimile of the beaded purse she had taken many years ago while on the run with Harry and Ron. The rattling sound of books made her smile wryly as she took several breaths to steady herself.

_Might as well get this over and done with_, she thought. She raised her wand to send out her Patronus when she saw two people hurrying down the path, matching smiles gracing their faces. One of them waved the gates open, allowing her a wider view of the Hogwarts grounds

"Hermione, our dear girl." Albus Dumbledore beamed at her as Minerva McGonagall enclosed her favorite cub in a warm embrace.

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall." Hermione smiled at each one in turn before addressing the headmaster. "I trust that you are both enjoying a quiet vacation?"

"Oh, you know, it's the same every year, Hermione. And it's Albus and Minerva now," her former Transfiguration teacher gently chided her.

"We'll catch up before the faculty meeting tonight," Albus said cheerfully as they started walking along the path headed to the front entrance of the castle, "but I really must say that we appreciate you considering our request. You see, my dear, there is no one else who can fill this position."

Hermione gave a non-committal shrug as she hoisted her satchel over one shoulder. "I quite understand…Albus," she said, struggling over calling her former teachers by their first names, "but I think it would be better if I let you know as early as now that I have no intention of staying for more than one school year. I think that's all it would take to complete the work at hand."

"We'll see," Minerva said, her benign statement belied by the hint of mischief dancing in her eyes. "Now, let's get you settled in, shall we?"

Hermione nodded in assent and allowed herself to be ushered along the path, her eyes wandering over the vast expanse of the school grounds. All around her, flowers were in full bloom and the mingled scent of sunlight and magic hung in the air. The gentle breeze rustled the leaves of familiar trees and she could make out several owls soaring overhead, heading towards the castle.

Hermione was suddenly seized with panic, an unwillingness to enter the castle she had left as a girl. _I don't belong here anymore_, she thought in despair.

As if reading her mind, Minerva allowed Albus to enter the castle before them and faced the former Head Girl. "Now, Hermione," she began, "Albus and I are fully aware that what we are asking of you will surely slow down all your other projects. We debated at length before we even ventured to owl you that first letter asking you to come back."

"I am aware of that...Minerva," Hermione said softly, gazing at her former teacher steadily. "And I am happy to come back and give back to the school that has given me so much."

"Still…I do not wish for this project to be a source of discomfort to you," Minerva said, brows drawn together in consternation.

"And why would it be?" Hermione parried, her expression only conveying vague interest.

Minerva remained silent for a while, looking at her appraisingly. Hermione inspected the castle doors, her mind already wandering to magical algorithms.

"Just know that should you have any hesitations," Minerva reasoned, "any at all, then we can wait for a few more years, or look for someone else who might qualify. We will not think ill of you, my dear. Far from it."

Hermione let out a short bark of laughter. "But there is no one else, Minerva," she said matter-of-factly. "I've made the calculations. This castle will cease to exist if we wait longer. Whatever needs to be done needs to be figured out and done now."

Minerva sighed.

Both women looked at the castle. The castle that had shielded them during the battle stood regal and imposing, but was decaying from the inside. Too many spells from too many wizards and witches belonging to houses that should have been united had skewed the magical architecture harnessed and set by the founders. The castle was now on the verge of collapsing. A time-released document unearthed by Albus had clearly stated that in the event of the castle's collapse, Hogwarts and everything non-living housed inside will vanish, to become unplottable to both magical and non-magical folk, in a last-ditch effort to safeguard its magical secrets.

"If you're sure, then," Minerva ventured.

"I am," Hermione said.

"All right, then," Minerva said, turning kind eyes on her former student. They grasped one door handle each and swept inside the castle, together.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All plots and characters you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling.

This story will only loosely follow the events of HBP and the succeeding books.

**Her Brilliant Mind**

The walk from the doors and up towards the South Tower, which housed her current quarters had calmed her thoughts. Her quick thinking and reflexes had ensured her survival in the war but when it came down to it, Hermione was an academician at heart. The familiar corridors of Hogwarts triggered years of habit, of focusing only on the goal of seeking knowledge.

Minerva had ushered her in to the quarters she would occupy for a year after having explained that this used to be a lounge and meeting area of sorts for the four founders, basically set up and used for late night meetings and deliberations. Decorated in neutral tones, it was equipped with a rather spacious bedroom, complete with lounge chairs and writing desk, a small sitting room doubling as an area where she can receive guests, a private bath and a kitchenette.

To her delight, a door from the bedroom led to a small library, complete with squashy armchairs, a mini bar and a fireplace. She stood in the middle of the room for several minutes, organizing her thoughts and deliberating if she should unpack or get ready for the meeting to be held that night. Deciding that tonight's meeting was bound to be a short one, she opened her leather satchel and started arranging the contents about the rooms wandlessly. She was just in the process of changing the sheets from the utilitarian Hogwarts-issued white sheets to her favorite high-thread count midnight blue set when she heard a knock on door.

"Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley to see you, Professor Granger," came the uninterested voice of Bogart the Bored, her designated portrait.

She hurried over to open the door and was rewarded with the grinning faces of her two oldest friends. "What are you two doing here?" she asked, bewildered.

"Haven't you heard?" Ron said, "Most of us were asked to come back."

"Well, we obviously can't ask the Death Eaters to come back," Harry added hastily. "But most of us who fought for the Light and left strong residues and magical signatures have been asked to spend some time here, although not for as long as you." He smiled evilly. "And certainly not as professors."

Hermione rolled her eyes as both boys – no, men – laughed merrily.

"Oh come on, Hermione," Ron grinned at her, slinging one arm over her shoulder. "It won't be that bad. You'll have two senior Aurors at your beck and call, and who knows? It might even be fun."

"Anyway, we had best be going," Harry interjected, "or we might get stuck sitting next to Snape."

Hermione pretended to study her black robes before donning them on, facing the mirror then sweeping her wand in upwards motion to arrange her hair in a neat bun. She could feel both of her best friends' gazes on her, as if waiting for a reaction.

"Right…well," Ron coughed awkwardly, "let's go then."

Both men stepped out into the corridor, waiting as she closed the entrance to her quarters, warded it and bade Bogart, who was pretending to be reading a book, goodbye.

Her low heels made solid, clicking sounds on the stone floors as they headed towards the staircase that would take them to the ground floor. To evade any unnecessary questions, she inquired about their past assignments and was regaled with tales of their adventures. Her hands trailed over the stone walls as she passed, much as she had done when she was a Hogwarts student, when she had been intrigued and enthralled at the vibrating energy emanating from the very walls of the castle.

Two flights of stairs and her friends were still discussing the merits of being promoted to higher ranks in Magical Enforcement versus the risk of being stuck dealing with politicians and being removed from all the action. Hermione nodded at all the right times, her mind busy checking the alarmingly low levels of magic she could feel just before the entrance to the Great Hall that she failed to notice that three people were headed their way.

"There they are!" Albus twinkled as he took in the trio. "We were just about to Floo-call you to join us for dinner before we proceeded with our short meeting."

"Minerva, Albus." It was evident that Harry had made the transition from former student to equal much sooner than her.

"Are your quarters satisfactory, my dear?" Minerva inquired, looking back and forth between Hermione and the black-robed figure next to Albus.

"Yes, they are." Hermione said stiffly. She tried to manage a smile, but it came out a grimace. "Thanks for asking."

Two seconds of silence and she looked up to acknowledge her former Potions teacher. "Hello, Professor Snape," she said, addressing his black-clad right shoulder.

Albus coughed discreetly. "Headmaster would actually be the appropriate title now, Hermione," he said, smiling benignly.

Hermione's eyes flew up in barely suppressed shock, meeting the gaze of her ex-professor. "I see," she said neutrally, nodding at him in respect. "Headmaster Snape."

"Miss Granger," Snape said, face impassive.

Hermione gave a curt nod before hastily entering the Great Hall. As Harry and Ron hurried after her, talking about the Hogwarts dishes they were eager to taste again, she overheard Minerva tartly informing Snape that the appropriate address would be "Professor Granger". She did not hear his reply, if he replied at all.

She walked slowly towards the Head Table, where they were all to be seated, her face tilted up, eyes observing the enchanted ceiling. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized that the enchanted ceiling no longer worked. In fact, it was frozen to the exact same weather it mirrored the day she left Hogwarts.

Hermione climbed the steps to the Head Table and chose the seat farthest from the Headmaster's seat. She sat down and waited for Harry and Ron to join her. She gazed at the enchanted ceiling and nowhere else, her manner studious, her façade, calm.

Author's note: It will take some time before this story comes to a full boil. Thanks for reading and staying with me so far. Please review, if you are so inclined. =)


End file.
